HICCUP
by Ivan 'Kieran' Roux
Summary: "Cegukanmu, idi... maksudku kita harus menghilangkan cegukan sensei." Fic pertama N.S dari saya! Don't like don't read.


**Title:** HICCUP

**Characters/ Pairing:** Uzumaki Naruto & Uchiha Sasuke

**Type**: Oneshot

**Genre**: Romance

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer:** The characters portrayed here belong to Kishimoto only.

My first fanfic of NaruSasu!

Read n Enjoy

* * *

**HICCUP**

_Karena K = L berarti a = 6_

_b = 2a = 2 . 6 = 12_

_3c = 4b = 4 . 12 =_

"Hiks!"

Sasuke memejamkan kedua matanya sambil menarik napas perlahan. Sebelum melanjutkan hitungannya pada kertas cakaran di bawahnya, ia melirik pria 22 tahun yang sedang membaca majalah di sebelahnya. Tubuh pria rambut pirang itu berguncang setiap kali cegukan dan hal itu membuat Sasuke kehilangan konsentrasi dalam belajarnya. Setelah dua menit berlalu dengan tenang, Sasuke kembali menggoreskan ujung pensilnya di kertas.

"Hiks!"

Sasuke mendesis sambil menjatuhkan pensilnya dengan keras ke meja. Ia berkata pada si pirang dengan tatapan tajam, "Sensei, cegukanmu mengganggu konsentrasiku."

Naruto mengangkat wajah dari majalah di bawahnya dan balik menatap si raven sebelum menyahut, "Oh. Aku bisa keluar kalau kau mau."

"Hn. Pergilah ke dapur dan minum air sebanyak-banyaknya," kata Sasuke lagi dengan salah satu sudut bibir tertarik ke samping melihat Naruto mengangguk pelan dan keluar dari kamarnya menuju lantai satu. Ia menggeleng sebelum mengambil kembali pensilnya dan menuliskan jawaban dari soal matematika yang tadi diberikan Naruto-sensei padanya.

15 menit berlalu tanpa kehadiran sensei, Sasuke merasa tidak enak hati. Kata-katanya barusan terdengar seolah ia mengusir pria itu dan tak menginginkan kehadirannya. Mendengus, Sasuke meninggalkan kamarnya, menuruni tangga menuju dapur. Dari ujung anak tangga terakhir, dilihatnya Naruto sedang meneguk air dari gelas setinggi 10 sentimeter lalu meletakkannya di wastafel sebelum mengusap pinggiran bibirnya yang basah dengan punggung tangan.

"Hiks!" Naruto cegukan lagi. Ia baru saja akan kembali memutar kran dan meminum airnya saat didengarnya Sasuke berjalan mendekatinya.

"Sudah gelas ke berapa, sensei?"

"Ke-hiks-lima." Naruto berdehem sekali sebelum memegang lehernya. Ia ingin meraih gelas yang tadi dipakainya tapi Sasuke menahannya.

"Hn. Gelas kelima dan cegukan sensei belum hilang. Hentikan saja."

"Kenapa?" tanya Naruto sambil mengernyit.

Sasuke memutar sepasang bola mata onyxnya. Ia tidak menyangka pria yang berdiri di depannya itu adalah guru privat matematika teman aniki. Ingin sekali ia berkata 'idiot' pada pria itu tapi rasanya hal itu tidak pantas dilakukannya.

_Tunggu saja. Kalau ujianku sudah selesai dan kita bertemu suatu hari, aku pasti melakukannya._

"Nanti perut sensei kembung," sahut Sasuke datar.

"Yeah, rasanya perutku-hiks-memang sudah mulai-hiks-kembung." Naruto mengusap-usap perutnya yang rata dan hal itu tak luput dari mata Sasuke. Naruto kemudian menengadah padanya dan berkata, "Hei, kenapa-hiks-kau ada di sini? Apa soal yang kuberikan-hiks-sudah selesai?"

Sasuke terperangah sejenak pada mata biru yang menatapnya. Dengan menelengkan kepalanya sedikit, ia menjawab, "Su-sudah."

"Kembali ke kamarmu." Naruto mengarahkan dagunya pada si raven yang langsung berbalik dan berjalan ke arah tangga. Ia pun mengikuti remaja 17 tahun itu dari belakang hingga ke kamar. Sepanjang koridor, Naruto menemani langkah-langkah mereka dengan cegukannya, membuat dahi si raven berkerut tanpa ia tahu. Dilihatnya Sasuke kembali duduk di depan meja, menyodorkan bukunya pada Naruto untuk diperiksa. Meski hanya melihat sekilas, si pirang langsung menemukan kesalahan pada jawabannya. "Lihat baris yang ini..." Telunjuk Naruto berhenti pada baris terakhir jawaban Sasuke.

Si raven kemudian menggeser posisi duduknya untuk mendekati si pirang dan menunduk menatap jawabannya sendiri. Sasuke terdengar mendengus. Ia menarik bukunya dari Naruto, menghapus jawabannya dan menggantinya dengan angka 48.

_Kenapa aku bisa menulis 4 kali 12 adalah 58? Oh ya, itu karena cegukan sensei idiot itu._

"Ingat Sasuke. Dalam-hiks-matematika, kesalahan satu angka saja-hiks-bisa berakibat fatal. Jadi-hiks-telitilah."

Sasuke tidak bisa mengalihkan mata onyxnya dari pria itu. Bukan karena ia sedang kesal―oke, perasaan itu sedikit ada di benaknya―tapi karena wajah Naruto-sensei yang memerah tiap kali cegukan dan bahunya yang bidang tampak berguncang lembut.

_Dia terlihat lucu._

Mata Sasuke menatap Naruto, bertanya-tanya dalam hati apakah ia telah mengatakan kalimat itu dengan keras, namun melihat Naruto yang tidak bereaksi apapun, ia langsung bernapas lega.

"Nah, Sasuke-hiks-ini ada dua soal lagi untukmu-hiks -sebelum pelajaran hari ini-hiks-selesai."

"Tidak," geleng Sasuke. "Saat ini kita ada tugas yang lebih penting."

"Kita?" tanya Naruto dengan memiringkan kepalanya ke satu sisi. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Cegukanmu, idi... maksudku, kita harus menghilangkan cegukan sensei."

"Tidak usah-hiks-repot-repot, Sasuke. Cegukanku-hiks-akan hilang dengan sendirinya." Naruto berusaha terdengar tegas.

Sasuke melihat ke wajah Naruto dengan mata disipitkan. "Masalahnya, cegukan sensei mengganggu konsentrasi belajarku."

Pipi Naruto terasa panas. "Begitu, ya?" Dilihatnya si raven duduk di meja komputer untuk membuka internet. Ia ikut berdiri dari lantai tatami dan mengambil tempat di belakang Sasuke. Sembari menunduk, ia menatap ke dalam layar komputer dan bertanya, "Cari-hiks-apa?"

"Tips menghilangkan cegukan... ah, ini dia." Mata onyx Sasuke bergerak ke kiri dan kanan membaca tulisan dari sebuah artikel di dalam layar komputer. "Pertama, permanis cegukanmu. Menurut beberapa ahli, memasukkan sesuatu yang manis ke dalam mulut, meletakkannya di dasar pangkal lidah dan telan secepatnya bisa menghilangkan cegukan." Ia lalu berputar di kursinya dan menghadap Naruto dengan gerakan tiba-tiba, membuat si pirang mundur selangkah untuk menghindari hantaman lutut mereka.

"Apa kau tidak bisa-hiks-sopan sedikit pada sensei-mu?" tanya Naruto sedikit marah.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis saat menjawab, "Sensei berdiri di belakangku." Lalu tanpa meninggalkan kursinya, Sasuke meraih setoples permen yang selalu tersedia di meja komputernya. Ia mengambil sebungkus dan memberikannya pada Naruto. "Coba makan itu."

Permen berwarna biru yang menurut Naruto tak teridentifikasi itu, hanya dipandanginya dengan aneh. "Kau mau-hiks-membunuhku?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Katamu tadi aku harus-hiks-meletakkan sesuatu yang manis di dasar-hiks-pangkal lidah dan telan secepatnya. Dengan permen-hiks-sebesar ini, aku bisa saja tersedak dan-hiks-mati," sahut Naruto datar. "Bisakah kau berikan saja aku-hiks-gula?"

Sasuke membuang wajahnya. "Habis."

Naruto mengangkat kedua bahunya dan bertanya, "Kalau-hiks-begitu kita coba cara kedua."

Sasuke kembali menghadap layar komputer dan mulai membaca, "Beberapa dokter merekomendasikan pasiennya untuk memasukkan jari ke telinga demi menghilangkan cegukan. Teorinya begini: di dalam telinga ada satu saluran syaraf yang berhubungan dengan syaraf yang menyebabkan cegukan. Kalau ujung syaraf itu tertekan, cegukan harusnya berhenti."

Sasuke berbalik untuk menemukan Naruto duduk bersila membelakanginya dengan sepasang jari telunjuk berada di kedua lubang telinganya. Bahunya nampak tegang, membuat Sasuke berseru pelan memanggilnya tapi rupanya si pirang tak mendengarnya. Hal itu justru membuat si raven semakin penasaran untuk melihat tampang bodoh pria itu.

"Hiks!"

Kedua alis Sasuke terangkat mendengarnya. _Belum hilang juga?_ Melihat Naruto yang tampaknya akan menutup telinganya selama lima musim panas, Sasuke lalu membaca tips nomor tiga dengan suara pelan, "Cara paling kuno: kaget." Ia lalu menjejakkan kakinya dengan sangat lembut di lantai tatami dan berjalan mendekati punggung Naruto. Suara AC yang mendesis sepertinya turut mendukung usahanya kali ini. Setelah menarik napas panjang dan mengumpulkan suaranya sebanyak mungkin, Sasuke langsung berteriak keras sambil mendorong punggung Naruto yang tidak menyadari kedatangan dirinya.

"DOOR!"

Masih dengan kedua telunjuk di telinganya, Naruto berbalik dan menatap Sasuke datar. "Ap-hiks-a?"

"Se-sensei tidak kaget?" Sasuke meneguk ludah. Dilihatnya Naruto melepas telunjuknya.

"Memangnya-hiks-apa yang kau laku-hiks-kan?"

Sasuke mendesis sambil menepuk dahinya sendiri. _Jarinya masuk seberapa dalam, sih sampai-sampai teriakan sekeras itu tidak didengarnya? Dan kenapa aku juga bertingkah seperti orang bodoh untuk menolong idiot itu? _Dengan lesu dan tanpa berkata apa-apa, Sasuke kembali ke depan meja komputernya, bermaksud untuk menutup saja halaman web yang sedang dibacanya. Tapi tiba-tiba Naruto berdiri di belakangnya dan ikut membaca tips keempat.

"Tarik lidah!" kata Naruto dengan suara nyaring, membuat Sasuke berpikir apakah benar orang yang berdiri di dekatnya sekarang ini adalah seorang mahasiswa. Tapi Naruto yang tidak tahu apa-apa mengenai kekesalan si raven terus membaca, "Bisa mengagetkan syaraf-hiks-penyebab cegukan dan membuatnya-hiks-lebih tenang. Ne, Sasuke... apa maksud-hiks-nya dengan tarik lidah?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat Sasuke mengurungkan niat untuk beranjak dari layar di depannya. Ia juga tidak begitu mengerti. Menarik lidah... "Sensei, mungkin kau harus menjulurkan lidahmu keluar lalu menariknya kembali secepat mungkin."

"Hehehhi ihhi (1)?"

Sasuke menengadah pada pria itu dan menemukannya sedang menjulurkan lidahnya. Sasuke terkesiap, di balik tampang bodohnya, Naruto ternyata memiliki satu tindikan di lidah. Sebuah besi berwarna perak dan berpendar kebiruan saat tersentuh sinar matahari yang menembus melalui tirai jendela kamar Sasuke. Naruto tampak santai sekali melakukannya. Sebaliknya ia membuat Sasuke tergiur untuk menyentuh lidah itu dengan... lidahnya sendiri.

Sasuke berdehem keras, berusaha mengenyahkan pikiran aneh itu. Ia lalu berkata dengan terburu-buru, "Cepat tarik lidahmu!"

Naruto cepat-cepat melakukannya dan alhasil ia menggigit lidahnya sendiri, membuatnya meringis kesakitan dengan tangan kanan menutupi mulutnya.

"Bukannya-hiks-hilang, malah bertambah sakitnya... sial! Sa-Sasuke, lebih baik kita hentikan-hiks-saja. Tidak usah repot me-hiks-nolong-hiks-ku." Naruto tampak berdecak, merasakan sesuatu yang asin di dalam mulutnya. Darah.

"Memangnya tadi sensei makan apa, sih?" Sasuke mengernyit. Setahunya, makan makanan yang aneh-aneh bisa menyebabkan cegukan.

"Ra-hiks-men!" sahut Naruto yang tiba-tiba ceria sambil mengangkat tangannya. "Ada apa? Kau-hiks-mau mentrak-hiks-tirku?"

Sasuke memutar sepasang mata onyxnya, tidak habis pikir bisa terjebak bersama anak kecil 8 tahun yang terjebak dalam tubuh seorang pria usia 22 tahun. Ia lalu tergelak membayangkannya, satu hal yang sangat jarang dilakukan oleh seorang Uchiha. "Ramen ekstra pedas?"

"Mm!" Naruto mengangguk semangat. Meski tidak mengerti ke mana arah pembicaraan mereka, ia terus berkata dengan air liur yang mulai menetes, "Lima mangkuk pagi-hiks-tadi, dengan kuah-hiks-yang kental dan pe-hiks-das! Hoooo, nikmatnya..."

Sasuke bergidik ngeri melihat reaksi pria itu yang berubah sedemikian cepat saat membahas ramen, tidak peduli dengan cegukannya yang ampun-ampunan. Sasuke lalu berkata, "Pantas saja sensei cegukan." Ia kembali menatap layar komputer dan membaca tiga tips terakhir dengan telinga yang terus menangkap suara 'hiks-hiks-hiks', membuatnya sakit kepala.

_Cegukan yang tak kunjung hilang meski sudah memakai lima tips yang terpercaya. Apa ada cara lain? Apa Naruto-sensei akan mati karena cegukan? Apakah hal seperti itu benar-benar ada? Lalu siapa yang akan mengajarku matematika jika Naruto-sensei sudah tidak ada?_

Sasuke termenung di kursinya, tampak berpikir sejenak sebelum memutuskan untuk melakukan satu hal yang terlintas di benaknya. Ia lalu berdiri dari kursi, masih memegang sandarannya dan menunduk pada Naruto yang terduduk pasrah pada cegukannya di atas tatami.

"Sa-hiks-suke?"

Sasuke lalu berjongkok dengan mata yang tidak lepas dari wajah Naruto, memperhatikannya. Ia berkata dengan setengah berbisik, "Aku tidak tahu jika hal yang akan kulakukan ini bisa menghilangkan cegukan sensei. Tapi tidak ada salahnya mencoba 'kan?"

"A-hiks-pa?" Naruto mengernyitkan alis mendengar ucapan yang aneh itu. Ia masih ingin bertanya saat tiba-tiba Sasuke mempersempit jarak wajah mereka dan mengecup bibirnya. Kedua tangan Sasuke berada di samping tubuh Naruto, dekat tulang panggulnya. Mata Naruto yang biru langit bertemu dengan mata onyx Sasuke, memancarkan sorot terkejut dan sesaat di mata pria itu terpantul rasa geli.

Dalam cahaya matahari yang menerangi kamar, rahang persegi Naruto yang baru dicukur tampak mengilap. Minyak wanginya yang beraroma lembut jantan menggoda syaraf Sasuke dan menggelitik jantungnya. Sasuke sulit mengingat mengapa ia begitu membenci Naruto dua minggu lalu tapi ia ingat benar apa yang dianggapnya begitu menarik siang tadi.

Ciuman mereka lama dan lamban, menjelajah dan mengandung pertanyaan.

Naruto tak bisa mengatakan berapa lamanya ciuman itu, karena dia asyik ikut andil memperpanjangnya. Dia ingin mendapatkan jawaban dari Sasuke untuk semua pertanyaan yang telah ada padanya saat mereka bertemu.

Tak mungkin ia bisa mengatakan bagaimana rasanya dicium orang sinis yang lima tahun lebih muda darinya itu, tapi jelas tidak seperti kehangatan yang nyaman ini, tidak seperti hasrat manis yang mulai membara dalam dirinya. Seharusnya ia tahu bahwa memang begini rasanya. Ia sudah menduga akan kedalaman perasaannya. Ia tak mengira kedalaman itu akan begitu cepat menguasainya, membuatnya terikat pada Sasuke dan tak terpisahkan.

Akhirnya Sasuke menarik mulutnya dari mulut Naruto, memindahkan bibirnya ke pipi Naruto dan mencium rahangnya. Ada sedikit rasa dingin pada lidahnya karena bersentuhan dengan tindikan Naruto.

Naruto menggigil dan dengan suara bergetar berkata, "Sasuke, aku tidak tahu bagaimana pikiranmu, tapi bagiku..."

"Cegukanmu sudah hilang, sensei," kata Sasuke parau. Sambil tersenyum tipis ia menjauh dari Naruto dan berkata dengan degup jantung yang tak terkendali, "Ciuman itu... sejujurnya, aku... aku menyukai sensei!"

Naruto memandanginya terus dalam diam, membuat Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya ke samping, tak berani menatap Naruto-sensei, _sensei-nya._ Lalu ia merasakan pukulan keras di puncak kepalanya. Ia menengadah untuk menemukan si pirang sedang menggenggam buku yang digulung lalu kembali memukulkannya ke kepala Sasuke.

"Sejak kapan?"

"Apa?" Sasuke mengusap-usap kepalanya sambil meringis.

"Sejak kapan kau menyukaiku? Kau tidak punya hak untuk berkata seperti itu pada senseimu, tahu!" Naruto berusaha mengembalikan kewibawaannya.

Sasuke menggeleng. "Aku tidak tahu." Mendengar jawabannya, Naruto lalu menerjang tubuh Sasuke dan menjatuhkannya ke atas tatami, menggenggam kedua tangan Sasuke di atas kepalanya, menguncinya dengan erat.

"Kalau kau tidak bilang, kau akan mendapat hukuman yang lebih keras dari ini," bisik Naruto di telinga Sasuke.

"Se-sensei, lepaskan aku!" Sasuke mencoba meronta di bawah Naruto tapi tubuh pria itu cukup besar untuknya hingga membuatnya kelelahan.

"Bilang sejak kapan, hm? Jangan pikir aku ini idiot, Teme." Tangan Naruto mulai menyingkap ujung kaos biru tua Sasuke dan menyusupkan tangannya, membuat Sasuke mengerang geli.

"Sa-saat pertama kali bertemu denganmu. Dan cegukanmu... wajahmu yang idiot itu tampak semakin idiot dan aku tidak tahan!" Sekali lagi Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya, langsung mengunci bibirnya rapat-rapat, menyesali kalimat terakhirnya.

Naruto mengangkat tubuhnya untuk menatap wajah Sasuke dengan alis terangkat sebelah. "Kau bilang aku idiot? Aku tidak akan menjadi _sensei _kalau aku idiot. Kali ini kau benar-benar tidak akan lolos!" Saat ia mengembalikan bibirnya pada bibir Sasuke, si raven membalasnya dengan senang.

Sambil membalas ciumannya, Sasuke merasa jantungnya berdebar kuat dan kulitnya panas. Ia meletakkan tangan di pundak Naruto, lalu lehernya, rambutnya, merasakan kelembapannya. Dengan demikian, Naruto terasa lebih nyata―lebih membumi.

Setelah Naruto melepaskan ciumannya, matanya tampak lebih dalam saat menatap remaja di bawahnya. "_Sassy-chan_," katanya serak. "Ayo kita kencan malam ini."

**END**

* * *

(1) Seperti ini?

Thx for reading and review

Ja Ne


End file.
